Health Care
Health Care This is a page to discuss your policy requests on post health care. Should it be public or should it be private or both. What should we do to stop our health care crisis? Your thought on a framework for Health Care Policy for Canada goes here. The Canadians Health Care Bill of Concepts * Every Canadian should have access to health care within a reasonable amount of time. * Public health care services should not cater to cosmetic procedures unless for restoration from an accident / factor outside the patient's control. Other cosmetic surgery should be preformed by a private clinic at the person's expense. **Would cosmetics include orthodontics? *** Orthio is not covered by public right now as it's not considered "health care" for purposes of MSP's - the same applies with dental health. I don't know if it would count as being medically necessary and therefore fall under the public care policy. Dental yes, orthio, not so much. **Would cosmetic include orthotics for feet? There are many people with foot problems that prevent them from working, which is a health issue, not a comfort or cosmetic issue, but they're not covered. * Private health care should be permitted and Canadians should be able to choose private health care if either a) they wish to pay for it or b) the public systems fails to provide service within a reasonable timeline (to be added later) * Canadians should be able to access public health care from any province in Canada. If a Canadian becomes sick in a province other than the one they reside in, the providing province should be compensated at a national rate to be determined by legislation. * Health insurance should cover Canadians even when they are abroad. Seniors who have paid taxes their whole lives should be able to vacation abroad, unrestrained by fears of financial ruin due to illness. **I wouldn't agree with that. Why should only seniors automatically have coverage? Some people barely if ever travel. Why should they pay for people who do travel? * Insurance companies operating in Canada must offer senior citizens life insurance at a reasonable cost. It is an injustice that when seniors' families are likely to benefit from insurance, the companies that have benefited from their money for years should run away. ** That's the reality of actuarial tables. Insurance isn't based on need, but on the likelihood of having to make a payout. The higher the payout likelihood, the greater the cost at the time. It's not fair, but it is business. Category:Policy Universal Health Care in Canada is in trouble. There is no doubt that Canadian Health Care is not as Universal as it once was. The Americanization of Canadian Health Care cannot occur because it leaves the lowest rung of society barely fighting for survival because they cannot pay to go to hospitals to get the desired treatment. As stated by the CBC, the Canadian government spent 130 billion dollars on Health Care in 2005, with 40 billion going for private, for-profit health care. Canadian Peoples Party of Canada would not be opposed to private, non-profit health care centers that would relieve the burden on public facilities, and allow government money to flow into private clinics as long as they charge reasonable fees to their patients. However, the Canadian Peoples Party does not believe that doctors should be allowed to double dip within the private and public system. Finally, the Canadian Peoples Party believe that more foreign doctors and nurses should be attracted to Canada. Either into the countryside or into the larger towns and communities. Diplomas, and certificates from their home country would be accepted as good as a Canadian diploma as long as they pass a test within their first three months within Canada. There need to be incentive programs in place to make them want to go to rural areas, but also to help them get their equivalency tests completed. Questions * Firstly, what is this Canadian Peoples Party? Unless this wiki intends on running a platform in the future, perhaps such phrases should be avoided. ::: This is a non partisan Wiki, it isn't any paticular policy whatsoever. The Canadian People's Policy is a party platform created by a user who copy pasted their work from another site, this site is not partisan in any way shape or form. * Exactly what is this double-dipping? What's wrong with it? * How do you prevent condoning lifestyle behaviors that raise the cost of universal coverage and promote accountability for actions (and/or inaction)? * Do you provide health care for illegal aliens?